Resident evil: project Morpheus
by TorturedAria
Summary: three seperate souls intertwined in a vicious fight for their lives along with the members of STARS and a few others, a new strain of virus has broken out in north america and it has raged beyond the help of all mankind.


RESIDENT EVIL  
PROJECT MORPHEUS  
  
Chapter 1: The new Nemesis  
  
"Logan O'Brien; a former Irish unlicensed boxing champion, he learned of the T-virus experiments on a more recent train outbreak in northern England, armed, considered a fair threat to our operations. What do you think sir?" asked a small scientist pushing up his glasses from the tip of his nose, the figure he was talking too, a tall tan man in a very expensive business suit with neatly combed hair.  
"Well Craid, how old is the subject and where is he now, if this man knows anything I want him taken care of, especially if he survived that train test we conducted, he could ruin our entire operation in that region" said the man stirring the martini in his hand slightly.  
"The subject in question is precisely 27 years, 10 months and 16 days old sir, he was last seen by our agents in London hitching a ride to America, shall I send a disposal team in to take care of him?" questioned the scientist, presumably called Craid.  
"No, I want a single man to hunt this one, get me a good bounty hunter or something" said the man in the business suit, he sipped his drink and sat in a large arm chair.  
"Right away sir" said Craid rolling over to his computer in an office chair, he spent a few moments clicking away madly on the keyboard then turned back to his boss.  
"Who else knows besides S.T.A.R.S and the others I know about?" asked the boss placing his martini upon the butler's tray next to him.  
"Natalie Chang; previously a Chinese special forces agent, she left China after an incident involving a T-virus prototype spill in her hometown, that entire mess was cleaned up and she escaped unscathed, she is currently working with S.T.A.R.S members in New York city trying to destroy our operation there, we have been unable to track her down as accurately as others, she is good at covering her tracks. Considered extremely dangerous, she is approximately 23 years, 5 months and 7 days old sir" said Craid, again wheeling away to tap away on his computer.  
"Send an investigation team in to New York, split them into thirds and have them sweep the city, lethal force is authorized for all S.T.A.R.S members and Natalie Chang, any others?" said the boss chewing on an olive. Some more clicking on Craid's computer was followed in short by speech.  
"David Kurtan; former policeman, was in an incident involving a murder in one of our laboratories, he had an encounter with just one of the undead that had been infected right after death with the T-virus, he killed it but understands nothing, he could be a potential threat. He still lives in Manhattan but has long since quit the police force. He now works in Jakes general store in Chinatown Manhattan, he is precisely 24 years and 4 days old sir" said Craid, again, tapping away at his computer, he adjusted his glasses another time.  
"Excellent, just excellent, allow me to see a saved disc of all this information immediately" said the boss smiling beneath the shadows. Craid nodded and typed away for a moment and in an instant he opened the disc tray, and popped the floppy disc into a case and handed it to the boss. As Craid approached his computer the boss drew something from inside his coat pocket, or so it seemed.  
"Is that all sir?" asked Craid sitting down and whirling around to look at the boss.  
"Indeed" said the boss, and in a flash of yellow light a 9mm bullet pierced Craid's chest, his face smacked into the ground as he fell violently, stuck in a horrified expression of shock and pain. And there he lay bleeding to death as scientists swarmed in from all around like flies coming to snack on a dead pig.  
"What shall we do with him sir, the new Nemesis system?" questioned one of the scientists as Craid was lifted onto a stretcher and hauled out of the room.  
"Yes, perhaps with the new strain it will be a bit more intelligent eh? And hopefully not so weak" said the boss exiting the room. The scientist nodded and scurried out towards his colleagues.  
The boss strolled out of the current room and into a large empty room with an entire wall made of glass and a huge fireplace and giant bed. The fire was burning brightly illuminating the entire room, he strolled over and peered out the window into the brightly lit nightlife of Manhattan. A woman entered and paced over to him, her tight outfit and beautiful, young features shown by the light, she hung off his shoulder and watched the city with him.  
"Soon, soon these scurrying masses will be at my beck and call their very lives in the hands of me and my.faithful scientists" he said smiling.  
"Do not forget me Sonny" said the woman in a heavy Russian accent.  
"Never my dear" said Sonny stroking her chin, the girl smiled and dragged him to the bed.  
  
1 month later  
  
"Sir, it seems that one of our smaller facilities in southern Manhattan has had an accidental spill of the T-virus, supposedly the entire complex is infested with the undead sir, shall I dispatch a demolition squad?" asked the right-hand scientist that had replaced Craid.  
"Indeed, type-A demolition squad shall be dispatched immediately, before they blow it up I want that building described as condemned, I want nothing escaping to the press, I want that entire area quarantined as well, I don't want a single drop of that virus escaping the complex. If anyone in the city gets infected before we have a chance to test the Morpheus strain, everything will be ruined!" said the boss in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Immediately sir" said the new scientist clicking away on his keyboard, he was much bulkier, had no glasses and did not speak in such a nervous tone all the time.  
"Anything else Glave?" asked Sonny looking out of a huge window recently installed in the room.  
"No sir, except." trailed off Glave  
"Except what?" asked Sonny  
"You should come take a look at the recent developments in the Morpheus strain, if you would comes to the labs please sir" said Glave waltzing over to a nearby wall and taking two radiation suits off of the wall. He handed one to Sonny and kept the other, they both quickly put them on and strode out of the room, down some stairs, through some hi-tech security doors and then through a giant vault door onto an elevator.  
"Now Glave, if you are willing, would you please tell me what's going on, is it good or bad?" asked Sonny adjusting one of his gloves.  
"I cant really explain it here, you need to see it, the patients are reacting to the liberal amounts we give them, rather, oddly, and as for good or bad, well, it depends on a lot of factors" said Glave leaning against a wall.  
"Like what?" asked Sonny as the elevator stopped and several scientists walked on.  
"Like if you're human or not" Whispered Glave into Sonny's ear. Sonny grinned slightly as the door opened into the B5 labs. As they strolled by dozens of rooms with biohazard signs on them Sonny took a look around, he got to visit these wondrous places so little. Everywhere he looked, either the rooms contained test tubes filled with undead subjects not yet conscious, or tables with unconscious subjects being injected with all kinds of strains of the T-virus.  
"Isn't that the door?" asked Sonny pointing at a huge double door with a very complex electronic lock.  
"Oh right sir" said Glave seeming to come back to reality, he strode to the door and punched in the 15 digit code, then swiped his ID card, the computer piped up and said he would not be allowed access for there is another who has not given his ID yet. Sonny sighed slightly and swiped his ID card as well, the door released the regulated air within it and a huge hiss filled the room, the two walked in. Glave led the boss to a very large containment tube, in it was a sleeping human subject.  
"What's going on?" asked Sonny looking at the unimpressive limp human.  
"Just wait till we administer a liberal amount of the Morpheus strain to his blood stream" said Glave walking over to a large computer sitting on a desk nearby, he clicked away on the Keyboard for almost a minute. Then it happened, two tentacle appendages came down and held his arm firmly in place, then a needle full of a red liquid stabbed into his arm, immediately the liquid was injected.  
"How long till they show a change?" asked Sonny surveying the still sleeping human.  
"About 30 seconds" said Glave smiling. Sonny's eyes widened with pleasure and horror, 30 seconds was an incredibly short while for such a powerful virus to take effect.  
"But it only activates when people are sleeping correct?" asked Sonny glancing at Glave.  
"Correct sir, we have not been able to work out that particular kink in this new strain, the virus seems to have a mind of its own" said Glave tapping his suits helmet.  
"Do not correct the Kink, we want it to activate only when people are sleeping deep, that is why it is dubbed the Morpheus strain after all" said Sonny laughing heartily.  
"Its beginning sir" said Glave watching intently, he went to sit at the computer and monitor the progress of the transformation.  
"Excellent" said Sonny as the patient inside began to twitch violently, slowly the twitch turned into painful looking convulsions and the patient began to writhe violently and spew frothy saliva from his mouth.  
"Just wait sir, it takes merely a minute for the transformation to become complete" said Glave watching the vitals closely. The patient continued to writhe painfully, he began to scream for a second then dropped limp and a slight continuous beep could be heard.  
"What's happened?" asked Sonny looking at the dead patient.  
"Calm down sir, the virus kills them and works with their weakened organs to create a killing machine" said Glave smiling. Sonny settled down as the patient began twitching and then it happened. The skin began to peel away from his head, the teeth began to elongate, claws started to form from his bone structure the head began to sprout demon like horns and the muscles bulged. Very soon the patient became a monster that can only be described as vile. Its skin was peeled back so even when it talked or ate food its sharp bone like teeth shown brightly, saliva dripped form the mouth disgustingly hanging in great globs from the neck. The chin was gone, replaced by a thick leathery neck twice the size of a fat humans. The teeth were each nearly 8 inches long and went back down the throat like a monstrous shark. The ears were now disfigured holes in the head and its hands were as large as an elephants hoof with clawed points shaped by bone that pointed out. The clothes were torn off but no privates were there anymore just thick leathery hide, like an elephants. And it's bright, disgusting yellow eyes shown like oil lamps in the dark tube. The last thing Sonny noticed was that the beast was at least 12 feet tall.  
"What is the strength level?" asked Sonny intently, obviously pleased with the results.  
"Almost on part with the creation dubbed "Tyrant", most of us here believe it is impossible to create a base virus that powerful sir" said Glave, beaming at the thrashing creature inside the tube.  
"Indeed" said Sonny.  
"But wait sir, watch, this is what is odd" said Glave typing for a second at the computer. Sonny looked closely and saw something terrifying, the beasts muscle ligaments were continuing to grow rapidly within seconds they were so large they tore open the skin and within moments the tube was half blood, and despite this the muscles continued to grow until they began to split and ooze and cartilage began shooting out in huge chunks.  
"What happening?" asked sonny slowly stepping away from the tank.  
"The muscle tissue continues to grow for some reason until the subject dies sir" said Glave clearly sounding puzzled. Sonny looked amazed and frustrated at the same time. The beast inside began pounding on the glass like a gorilla and a small crack formed, seconds later the pulse died at the creature was dead.  
"Can you work out that kink, if we can have those mass produced our enemies could be lumbering engines of destruction rather than clumsy undead" said Sonny looking at Glave.  
"I believe that particular kink can be worked out through a few more weeks of research" said Glave standing up and straightening his lab coat.  
"Anything else?" asked Sonny taking off his helmet and wiping sweat from his brow.  
"Err, sir, would you please come take a look at the Nemesis project room, I think.." Glave trailed off for a moment and pressed a headset he was wearing closer to his ear.  
"What?" asked Sonny looking anxious.  
"Sir come look at this now, it's an emergency in the Nemesis room" said Glave throwing off the hampering protection suit and sprinting out of the door. Sonny followed in tow quickly catching up to the slow Glave.  
"What has happened?" asked Sonny as they sprinted towards a huge air sealed vault door.  
"Nemesis has broken free of his restraints and is pacing the demo room" said Glave nervously.  
"WHAT!?!?!?" screamed Sonny stopping instantly.  
"Well uh, (Gulp) sir, t-that's w-what h-h-happened sir" said Glave stopping and slowly turning to face the enraged sonny. Sonny pushed him aside and rushed to the door with renewed vigor, semi-instantly he was upon the fiendish door and pulled out a small slip of paper from deep within his coat. He looked at the 12 numbers upon it and punched them into an electronic lock beside the vault door. A decompressing sound filled the air and he was asked for a voice and breath recognition, he gave both and the door twisted and slid to the right. Behind this door was a huge steel plated door that required just a keycard pass, he gave it and the door split down the middle and began parting very slowly.  
"I can't believe the fools let this happen, if he escapes it could be the doom of us all" said Sonny sweating violently.  
"Sir Wait, please don't go in there, head to the monitor room or operation room, the demo room is too dangerous" said Glave rushing up behind Sonny.  
"Shut your damn mouth FOOL!!!" screamed Sonny, in a blind rage he turned round and pulled out his new shiny Beretta 9mm, and with a flash a spinning bullet punctured Glave's head. Blood splattered across the floor mixed with chunks of skull and brain tissue, Sonny put away the gun as several scientists came out from multiple rooms and hauled him off into a containment facility. The doors were open when he turned around and Sonny strolled in expecting the worst.  
Inside was a horrible sight, the room he was in was a demonstration room that he had always thought was surrounded by chairs with a glass containment facility below. However, this room was just an open area with a single large experimentation table in it and several tubes laying split open on the floor. Pacing with his back turned to Sonny was a huge, hideous creature. Up above he saw horrified scientists watching from an overlooking monitor room and operations room. As the creature turned to him the doors sealed shut once again and he felt the color drain from his face.  
This new Nemesis was just as hideously horrifying as the last one, the head was an oval shape and had no hair just sickly yellow flesh and two very small white eyes, its mouth was actually able to shut this time but its teeth were bared violently, there were about 40 disgustingly yellow razor sharp teeth in its mouth. The beast was about 12-13 feet tall at the top of the head, the arms were 4 times that of a human's and the hands were the size of trashcan lids the body was about twice as big as a humans with several times the muscle, about ten tentacles sprouted from the palms of each of the hands wiggling violently. The top half was unclothed but the bottom had baggy black pants on and the legs were thick as small tree trunks, huge boots were strapped around huge feet. The creature held up a single finger and pointed at Sonny.  
"You" it muttered in an un-humanly deep tone. 


End file.
